Right Here Waiting
by an amateur
Summary: This is only a one shot fanfic, my imagination about what happened after Kate and Rick went to LA.


_**This story starts right after To Love and Die in LA (season 3 episode 22) after they caught the one who killed Mike Royce.**_

_**Disclaimer : I do not own Castle and the other characters, it belongs to Andrew Marlowe, etc. I'm just borrowing them.**_

The Right Moment

**xxxx**

"Hell of a day. Right, Kate?"

"Yeah, Castle. Hell of a day. We should pack up to go back to New York."

"That's it? No soothing massage, or maybe an extra night in LA? Pleaseee? There are so many thing we can enjoy here." begged Castle with his puppy dog face.

"Come on, Castle. No puppy dogs. We're working here. Uh wait. I'm working, but I don't know what the hell are you doing."

"Hey. That's not so true though. I am doing my ... research, and I was going to check my Nikki Heat movie."

"Really, Rick? Research?" said Kate with a teasing tone.

They were smiling to each other, knowing that it's no longer a research.

"Why do you think he's been following you around all this time? What, research? The guy has done enough research to write 50 books." This sentence kept echoing on Beckett's mind. She knew it already. They both love each other. She just didn't have the courage to tell him. Her stubborn pride refused her from saying so.

"Alright Kate if that's what you want, I'll arrange a flight for two to New York, tomorrow morning. But still, we don't need to rush to the precint right? Remy's at least?"

"Yeah well it's up to you. Thanks a lot, Castle. We both deserve a good sleep. So, good night."

She just left him right on the spot.

They both went back to their own room. Oddly enough, both of them couldn't sleep. The terrible feeling kept haunting them, because they had just wasted another chance. They were inside a presidential suit, sitting next to each other on a comforting couch, and moreover there were only the two of them. Another chance wasted. How many were left?

**xxxx**

"What a tiring flight. My whole body is screaming out loud, craving for more sleep." said Kate while stretching her arms up in the air.

"See. You're tired, so next time you should take care of your own body too. But well, you should get use to this."

"Why?"

"Find the answer by yourself, Kate. One day, you'll know." he smiled mysteriously. She rolled her eyes showing her confusion, until she thought that the answer wouldn't mean anything special.

Flat wrong. It was certain that the answer is one day you'll be my wife and we might travel a lot. Together, you and me. Us.

"So, where are we going?" Castle needed to ask this question, because he really had no idea where to go.

"I don't have the mood for work right now. I might want to take one day off, and spend the whole day with you. I should tell Captain about this."

"Whoa! Katherine Beckett takes a day off? What a miracle!"

"Castle, you're exaggerating. Even though I'm a cop, I'm still a human being."

"You don't seem like one"

They both chuckled, and they knew that it's the time. They wouldn't waste another chance given to them.

"So, why don't we go to my loft, and watch Temptation Lane?"

"Sounds good, Castle. Lead your way."

**xxxx**

Once they arrived on Castle's loft, Castle prepared the movie when Kate prepared some snacks. She already knew the location of his kitchen, sofa, and everything. Nothing was changed, everything still looks the same way like the first time she ever stayed at Castle's loft.

When everything was set, "Ready for Temptation Lane marathon, Kate?"

"Wait, Castle. I think I need to tell you something."

"I'll be a good listener."

"Castle, I might not be the easiest person to get along with, but the past three years, had been ... really great. With you, shadowing me all the time."

"Kate, it's an honor for me, to be permitted to follow you around. We started off roughly, but now I really really feel comfortable to be here, sitting next to you."

"Yeah Rick. You were the one who has the courage to dig in to my mother's case. Whenever I scold you, you never run away. You're always there to pull me whenever I fall, whenever I need any advice, whether it makes sense or not, and yet you never seek for any return."

"I'm really flattered. I will never leave you alone, grieving for your mother's death. It's my pleasure to always be beside you wherever, whenever, and whatever you're going through. I have no doubt to sacrifice my life, if its for your happiness, always. Because I only have one single reason for everything I ever did to you."

"I love you, Kate"

He placed a gentle kiss to her lips, waiting for her answer. She reacted quickly to his kiss, as an another way to say "I love you too, Rick."

"Last summer, I was just going to say this to you, but then I saw Gina holding your arms, and then I knew that it was not the time. And then, when we nearly die frozen in each other arms, and I thought it was the right moment. When I was about to tell you, I fainted. From time to time I had been waiting for the right moment, and here we are."

"Yeah, I wonder if you told me this before I went to the Hamptons, means no Gina, no Detective Demming, and no Josh. Oh yeah! How about Josh? He's still your 'legal' boyfriend right?"

"Josh? Forget it. I'll deal with him."

"Need my help?"

She laughed out loud hearing his offering. She couldn't imagine how's it going to be if the two of them fight for her. They're like cats and dogs.

"Why were you laughing out loud? I'm just asking."

"Hahaha thank you for the offering, Castle. But no, thanks."

"Well if that's what you want. I'll support you in my prayer."

"Thanks Rick, I love you."

**xxxx**

_**Author's Note : Please do RnR :) what do you think about this one shot fanfiction? Is it good? Or bad? Tell me anything, in an appropriate way. Thanks!**_


End file.
